ninonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Satsurie's Beginners Guide to Nin Online
Hello Satsurie here, and i bring you my beginners guide to getting started in nin online. This guide assumes that you have already have downloaded the game. As a note before the guide begins; this guide will be subject to change as the game changes and updates are patched through. Once you open the game and sign in you might notice a few things. Your forum name will be your name in game so all that's left for you to do is chose from a virility of customization options to make you stand out, Once in game you will be greeted by an NPC, Yori, she will be your guide through the beginning part of the game. I will not guide you through the tutorial in this guide. That's what the tutorial is for! However if at anytime you need to reset your character or appearance go to the Hokage office and talk to the Account Manager To get to the Hokage office first exit the training building. Once outside take a right and head east to the road. Continue to head east on the path slightly to the north. keeping the white wall to above you. Head north at the first opening in the wall and keep going up and you will arrive there! Stats Strength: Weapon Damage (some techniques fall under weapon based technique and will be based off str) Agility: Taijutsu Damage / jutsu cast speed Intellect: Ninjutsu Damage / How well your disguise and hiding techniques work Chakra: Increases the amount of chakra you have / How well you can see through disguise techniques Fortitude: Increases the amount of health you have/ health regeneration By this point you have graduated and are now a genin! Congrats! .. you may be asking yourself well... now what? Now you train up to become the strongest ninja you can be. Shopping Guide Once You finish the tutorial you are now in the leaf village! Here i will show you where to go to find the Shops. Head towards the exit of the village to the south and you will find an area that looks like the one in the photo. The photo describes the layout and what shops are where. Next i will show you where to get food(healing item), First start off in the village square shown in the picture above. Then go north untill you pass a red building that stretches across the road, take the first right after that house heading east. Keep heading east until you hit the end of the path then go north you will see a series of houses with merchants in front of them. You first buy food tokens from the token seller then use them to buy food from the merchants. Link Token Seller - 25ryo = 1 token Plain Dango = 1 Token = 10 hp Maki Sushi = 1 Token = 35hp/15cp Egg Sushi = 1 Token = 30hp/20cp Prawn Sushi = 1 Token = 40hp/10cp Salmon Sushi = 1 Token = 25hp/25cp Rice ball = 1 Token = 50hp Candied Apple = 1 Token = 20hp/30cp Takoyaki = 2 Tokens = 50hp/25cp Flavored Dango = 1 Token = 25hp Jutsu - How does it work? First off you will enter the top-right building labeled with the scroll. if you are confused look at the picture in the shopping guide section. Talk to the NPC Kuno and ask her for information. She will tell you all you need to know about acquiring blank scrolls to inscribe them Once you've done that it is petty simple. Get a blank scroll and bring it back to her to have it enchanted into the level you need I, II, or III. Then ask her to inscribe the scroll by picking whichever scroll you would like. Remember you can only learn scrolls of which you are experienced enough .. learning a II scroll at level 5 will not work. That's really all there is to it! Leveling Guide *NOTE: These are suggested levels, some builds might fair differently and may need to start the area later or can start it sooner* ☀ Also note this guide is based on SOLO leveling. Always remember if a place is too tough for you go back to the last one and train up a little more. One level can make all the LEVEL 3 - 5 Slugs: Starting at level 3 you'll want to head south from the leaf village and then south from the map right outside of the leaf village. This map and the map south of it have slugs you can kill for the beginning part of the game LEVEL 5 - 8 Spiderlings: Keep heading south and you will come to a dark forest with some spiders in it, Careful! these spiders aggro and are quite fierce. Try to take on one at a time LEVEL 8 - 13 Wolves: Here is where combat gets a little more difficult, Move west and you will find some wolves on this map. If you head south of here you will also find wolves. While fighting them you'll want to stay on the move to avoid being hit as much. Try using weapons or ranged techniques WARNING: YOU WILL ALSO SEE SAMURAI DO NOT ATTACK AT THIS LEVEL. THAT AREA IS ALSO A DANGER ZONE, FROM HERE ON PEOPLE CAN ATTACK YOU. REMEMBER THE TUTORIAL AND WHAT WAS SAID ABOUT THE DIFFERENT ZONES LEVEL 13 - 20 Snakes: Move east from the map with the samurai on them, You will come to an empty map This map is a SAFE ZONE. Continue north into the hideout to find the snakes, LEVEL 20 - 23Venomous snakes: Move into the little room further north in the hideout out past the original snakes. These snakes spawn faster then the others so be carful, I would suggest trying to fight them in the big room with the NPC at the end of the hideout LEVEL 23 - 30 Samurai: Now we head back to the map with the samurai remember to keep moving while fighting them with ranged attacks, they hit very hard. Be aware, there are not many samurai so you will be fighting for kills with others. You should note there is a safe zone near the samurai. It is just on the right of the Samurai spawn, down the second set of stairs. Congrats You've hit level 30 and have joined the ranks of high level ninja! Thank you for taking the time to read this guide please leave feedback, questions and suggestions below and see you in game! p.s: Please make sure all feedback and comments are constructive, that is all i ask. Thank you Category:Guide